Portail x6
'Robocon is standing in an office with Wire.' Robocon: "My master, shall we take action on our plans to destroy the Tennyson boy for imprisoning you in the Awesomatrix." WIre: "Silence! Since you have failed me on your first task to kill him, I am assigning you a partner. Meet Fur." 'A Chinchilla walks out of the shadows.' Robocon: "Of course you are joking master, this is a simple Earth rodent." 'He steps out more and Robocon see's Fur's six tails.' Fur (Slapping Robocon to the ground): "Shutup...rodent." Theme Song 'Joey is standing in Azmuth's lab playing with some controls.' Joey: "C'mon...let's find a new Awesomatrix somewhere in Azmuth's files." Azmuth (Walking in): "WHAT are you doing?" Joey (Getting off the computers): "Uhhh, solitare?" Azmuth: "I came in to tell you that you have been asked to join a fighting club and I simply denied." Joey (Shocked face): "What? Why? I'd totally kick butt as Knawledge or something." Azmuth (Walking Out): "It's against Plumber Law to host alien-on-alien matches for money." Joey (Sneaking out outside the Omnitower): "Azmuth, I'll show him." Later, At the Arena... Joey is standing in the empty arena.' Joey: "Hello? Anyone home?" Unseen Voice: "Hello, Joey." Joey: "Robocon. I new I'd see you again but I didn't think this soon." Robocon: "Wire has sent here to kill you." Joey: "Zipline sent you." Robocon (Stepping out of the shadows): "WIRE sent me to show you my...partner." 'Fur steps out.' Joey: "Pvvvvvvv HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" 'Fur hits Joey with one of his six tails.' Joey (Slapping the Awesomatrix): "Ow. It's hero time!" Robocon: "GET HIM Fur." Fur (Running towards Joey and spinning his tails up into a sphere and rolling toward him): "I don't take orders! But, I want to do this!" 'The Awesomatrix doesn't transform.' Joey: "What?" 'Fur rolls towards him. Joey gets hit and Fur stops as soon as he hits him. Fur unrolls himself and see's Joey smurking with the Awesomatrix in yellow (scan mode).' Joey: "Not a chance, good try though." 'Joey see's the silhouette of Fur. Fur tries to pull something out mid-air with his tails. A portal is ripped out of thin air by his tails and Fur jumps through it. Another portal appears near Robocon and Fur jumps out of it.' Joey: "Telelporting, nice." 'Slaps the watch.' Joey (Alien): "Teleportail. Now this is a hero!" 'Joey jumps through a portal that he made.' Robocon: "What? We'll meet again Joey Tennyson." 'A portal is made by Fur while he grabs Robocon with his tails and jumps through.' Teleportail: "Wo, was it bad that I thought that was awesome?" That Morning... 'Joey goes into Azmuth's lab.' Azmuth: "It is time for your alien update, I'm gonna tell you about your alien DNA samples so that you can use them with more knowledge of each alien's abilities." Joey (Activating the watch for Azmuth): "Here you go." Azmuth (Scrolling through the active list): "Hmmm...WHAT, when did you get this one?" Joey: "Teleportail? I mean...uh..." Azmuth: "The one you call Teleportail, when and where did you get him?" Joey: "When I snuck out to go to the arena." Azmuth: "WHAT!!!! You went when I specifically told you NOT to?" Joey: "Yah but I got some more intel about Robocon and Wire." Azmuth: "Wire...who told you that name?" Joey: "He came out of the Awesomatrix from Robocon pulling out Zipline." Azmuth: "He was originally called Wire. It all started when I needed a Scap DNA sample." flashback... 'Azmuth is standing in one of his labs on the Scap's home planet. A Scap (Wire) was strapped against his will to a table.' Wire: "Get me OUT of here, mere Galvan." Azmuth: "I need one of the wires in you ponytail." Wire: "It's NOT a ponytail, its an outlet for the wires, it keeps me alive." Azmuth: "Well I'm going to have to take one!" 'Azmuth pulls out one wire and sets the Awesomatrix in capture (different than scan) mode and it suck the Wire (Zipline) in. Wire's eyes and mouth lose their purple color and are black (deactivated), and Wire explodes.' Current Timeline... Joey: "You KILLED him, and you WONDER why he's mad?" Azmuth: "I simply, DEACTIVATED him." Joey: "Well you kinda gave him timed to get a team together. And if the has two, there HAS to be more..." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Azmuth (flashback and current timeline) |-| Villains= *Fur (first appearance) *Prince Robocon *Wire (flashback and current timeline) |-| Aliens= *Knawledge (Mentioned) *Teleportail (first appearance; scanned) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10